next avengers: James sick
by Fierysun
Summary: this is set after the movie still in arctic. what happens when James gets sick and tries to hide it. one shot


Ok im a fairly new author I've been reading them for a while but this is my first fanfic so revew and tell me what you think

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Flamers will be given to Hawkeye for target pratice

"James was tired which wasn't all that strange in itself but pair that with a cough,chills, and overall weakness and it was

"The team was in the middle of a routine training exercise( it was actually a game) one that all of them( minus Hawkeye ) had memorized years ago but James still had to pay strong attention game

"James?" Said Turonn "are you all right you do not look well"

"I'm fine Turonn don't worry" James replied quietly "and keep it down if we lose we have extra chores for a week"

"All right only if your sure" Turonn said unsure

*oh great if Turonn noticed than Tony's bound to* James thought to himself/p

"Come out come out whenever you are" taunted Hawkeye grinning/p

"You know that isn't going to work right?" Azri told him/p

"I know I've just always wanted to say that"replied Hawkeye cheekily

" ow" Hawkeye yelled in surprise as he was hit with James shield

"Hawkeye you're out Azri that means its you against James and Turonn" called Pym as he flew over as he was the referee of this training exercise/game

"Aww man" said Azri as Turonn and James came out of their hiding spot behind the bushes

"Is hiding even allowed in this game" asked Hawkeye in his usually annoyed manner

"Yup the idea is to surprise your opponent and how is up to you. Didn't we tell you this already?" Said James

"Ya I just didn't know because you didn't make it very clear" Hawkeye told them matter'o'factly

"Oh oops sorry but you still lost" said James before going into a coughing fit

"All the rest of the team looked at each other in a silent conversation before Azri started to ask what they were all thinking

"Are you OK James" Tony asked appearing from over by the fountain/p

" I'm OK Tony really" James responded after he regained control over himself

"Tony watched him for a second with furrowed brows before saying"OK but if you start too-"

"Tony really I'm fine don't worry if I start to get dizzy or something I'll come find you" James interrupted

"OK I trust you" Tony told him smiling then turned to Hawkeye "sorry Francis but James is right you lost, but I do need someone to help me in the workshop for a minute would you mind?"

"Sure Tony I can help for a few" said Hawkeye and followed Tony to help him/p

"OK now that that's over can we please get back to the game?" Cried Pym excited

" ya come on Turonn we still have Azri to beat" James yelled to Turonn running off

" aye let us continue " she called back

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*after the game*

"Well of course I lost it was two against one" yelled Azri to no one in particular

"Hey guys I'm back what did I miss?" Called Hawkeye running up to the group

"Azri got his built up electricity taken by Turonn's sword and then was hit with James' shield" Pym told the archer

" by the way where is James Tony wants to upgrade his shield generator?" Asked Hawkeye

"Oh he just went to the bathroom " said Azri while still rubbing his head from where James shield hit him

"Oh OK " said hawkeye"just thought I'd tell him about Tony's upgrades"

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ  
*with James *

I know I should have told them thazy but then they would make a big deal about it" James said to himself stumbling into his room maybe if I just close my eyes for a minute " he said collapsing onto his bed" then maybe I'll feel better...

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ/p

* back with the team *

"Man James has been gone for almost five minutes you don't think he lied and went to his room do you?" Asked Azri worriedly

"He might have he looked unwell earlier" said Turonn

"I'll go look it cant hurt can it?" Pym said to his friends as he flew away  
"I hope James is OK " said Turonn  
" I'm sure he's fine beautiful he's not that nuts" Hawkeye said reassuringly

"ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ  
*With Pym*

"James?" Pym called into the bathroom "nothing guess I'll try his room next"

"Pym opened the door to James room as quietly as possible and...br /"Yup there he is"Pym whispered " wow he doesn't look so good "

"The boy he thought of as a brother was extremely pale but his cheeks were flushed and he was coughing more than before. the team had noticed the preteen was pale earlier but thought nothing of it

"I guess we should have thought more of it" Pym said to himself/p

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ

*with Azri, Hawkeye,and Turonn*

"Hey guys "Pym said with a frown

" hey Pym did you find James" asked Azri

"Ya he went to sleep" Pym told them quietly/

"Who's getting Tony?" Hawkeye sighed

"I will I saw him" Pym told him and everyone else nodded in affirmation

ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ  
*with Tony and Vision *(yes I know I didn't say Vision was there)/p

"Tony!" a small voice called

"Huh? Wha?" Tony called startled "Pym what is it?" He asked after finding the small pixie boy

"Hello Henry" greeted vision

"OK James left saying that he was going to the bathroom. but when he wasn't there 5 minutes later I went to find him. he had gone to his room and fell asleep. And he really didn't look so good."

"Oh" was Tony's reply " I'll go check up on him make sure that he wasn't lying when he said he was OK you said he didn't look good what did you mean, how so?"

"Well when I saw him he was really pale except his cheeks which were flushed bright red and he was coughing even more then before." Pym told him with a frown

"OK I'll go check on him why don't you see if any of the others want to play a game or something"said Tony clearly concerned

"When he got there tony saw what Pym meant James was pale and when he felt his temp he was warm

James jumped startled when he felt someones hand on his head

"Tony?" James asked weakly

"James are feeling alright and no lying" Tony asked sternly

"Fine... My head hurts and I'm tired and dizzy" he admitted reluctantly

"All right it looks like you just have a little cold so just relax and in a few days you will be fine" Tony told him " and I'll tell the others"

"Fine" James said just before falling asleep

Tony just shook his head laughing at how much like Steve James was as he left

"All right kids James just has a little cold so he'll be fine in a few days" Tony told the others "so just go on with your game"

"OK Tony as long as James will be OK" Turonn told him as they returned to their game


End file.
